


it takes us all the way

by FunkyinFishnet



Series: I want you to stay [1]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drunk Sex, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Multi, One Night Stands, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:41:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27088774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet
Summary: This wasn’t meant to happen. Max wasn’t meant to drink so much at Daniel’s leaving party, he wasn’t meant to have a one night stand with Daniel who has no clue he’s the secret love of Max’s life. Max wasn’t meant to get pregnant and Daniel wasn’t meant to come back.
Relationships: Alexander Albon/Lando Norris, Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Nico Rosberg/Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: I want you to stay [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977157
Comments: 41
Kudos: 209





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Title is an adapted lyric from 'Stay' by Rihanna.  
>  **Warning** \- This chapter contains one person very drunk when having sex. It's not sex they regret at all when they're sober but thought I should make the warning.

Max drains his cocktail. It’s his third, no, maybe his fourth. It’s blue anyway, his favourite. He wipes a hand over his mouth and watches Daniel in the middle of a knot of well-wishers, alphas, betas, omegas, all smelling sad and drunk and happy because it’s a going-away party (sad) but it’s still a party (happy!).

Daniel’s going away. He’ll be back, he says, in six months at the latest. He promised his Mum he’d go home to Australia for her birthday, there’ll be a huge party and he wants to catch up with people, maybe travel and stretch his legs too. But he’ll be back in the UK after, to work in Parc Ferme again, slinging drinks and helping steer drunks home.

Max can’t remember the last time he thought going home to his family would be fun. Blood family, that is. He’s always happy to go home to his pack.

Max swats away thoughts of his father, sneering at Max drinking so much, showing him up.  _ If you have to be an omega, you shouldn’t be an embarrassment. _

Max signals for another cocktail and starts sipping the moment it arrives. The music is loud but he’s still aware of Daniel laughing his way to the bar, close to Max. Max sniffs the cuff of his own shirt; the scent blockers are still working. He can’t remember how much he sprayed before coming out tonight. It seems like years ago, like looking through a swimming pool. As long as they’re still strong, Daniel will leave never knowing Max from the back office can’t stop thinking about him.

“Maxy!”

Max smiles helplessly, from the drinks, from Daniel. The alpha’s t-shirt is blue with some kind of design on it, the fabric hugs his body and shows off his muscles. His jeans are simple black, his curls are wild from the heat, he’s smiling, he’s always smiling. He’s Daniel. Max will never taste that smile.

Max drains his latest cocktail and stares at Daniel, the music seems to pound in his ears. Daniel is laughing at something someone is saying behind him but his eyes go to Max, his gaze is so hot it sizzles and he can’t smell the effect he’s having on Max. He’s never looked at Max like that before. Everything is rippling now, it’s the swimming pool again, but not Daniel. He’s in sharp still focus. He tips his head suddenly, eyebrows raised, he’s asking,  _ wanna get out of here right now?  _ Because he’s leaving. Alphas always leave Max, his father taught him that. But he thinks of his pack; alphas do stay, when they care. So why shouldn’t he have what he wants, if Daniel doesn’t care anyway?

Max  **wants** .

He doesn’t know where they end up, one of the store rooms, full of last month’s theme decorations, spare chairs, bottles of water. Daniel kisses him against the cold concrete wall, he doesn’t go near Max’s neck. 

“I’m on the pill,” Max tells him, holding onto Daniel so he doesn’t fall in the pool, it’s getting close again.

Daniel nods and gets Max’s jeans unbuttoned, then his hands are eager on Max. Max keens, closes his eyes, feels his slick leaking. He’s having this, Daniel is leaving so Max is having this. Daniel has lube in his pocket, of course. Max probably isn’t his first tonight. He doesn’t care, it’s a vague pain. He has Daniel at last.

The alpha works him open slowly, face to face, he makes it good. Max wants to keep kissing him. He can taste salted peanuts and the Australian lager Daniel insists on and Daniel, like the break of a thunderstorm, rain in the air. Water, water, everywhere.

Daniel turns him and slides in. He fucks Max thoroughly, picking up speed, growling when his knot swells. Max shoves back, as eager as the alpha, riding the storm of Daniel and everything he’s wanted for the past twelve months before it slips from his grasp forever. Daniel won’t fill him again, he won’t come back. He says he will, but if he does, he won’t be Daniel, he’ll be mated or looking somewhere else or something. He’ll be even further away from Max.

When Daniel comes, he bites the back of Max’s shoulder with such a guttural growl, Max comes too. He sobs in his throat, it’s the water getting in. Daniel doesn’t notice. He kisses the bite, it feels tender. He is slow and careful when the knot goes down and he pulls out, he sounds like he’s finishing a sentence, did he start one? He helps Max refasten his jeans. Something moves in Max’s pocket, he frowns, his phone, was it there before? Daniel is talking and Max nods without listening until he stops because he can’t stand up straight. The world is tilting. 

He tries walking instead, staggering towards the door. Daniel is behind him, surprised, questioning, still talking, as they get into a hallway. Hulk is there suddenly, looking worried. He smells like burned matches.

“Max, what have you been drinking?”

Words feel like smooth pebbles in his mouth, “Blue!”

Hulk swears loudly. Max shakes his head but he’s very glad when Hulk wraps an arm around him, tucking him close and steady. Max’s stomach is very unhappy now, he makes a sound to match.

“Is he okay? He's not that drunk."

Hulk tuts, "He's  **very** drunk but it doesn't always show and he's still using scent blockers."

Daniel smells horrified and concerned. Max doesn’t think Daniel’s ever smelled concerned for him before, that's something nice to remember him by. Max is vaguely aware of the slick and come still on his thighs, sticking to his jeans.

“This is why Max shouldn’t have too much vodka; he gets sick. And his alphas will blame me.”

“Alphas?!”

Now Daniel is sharp. Max doesn’t know why, Nico and Lewis are good alphas. He says so but Daniel looks confused and Hulk pats Max’s face fondly.

“His pack is led by two alphas. He also forgets English when he drinks.”

He’s speaking English but Hulk shakes his head and tells Daniel to enjoy his party, Hulk will make sure Max gets home. His pack will look after him. Max nods, yes, his pack won’t leave him. Daniel smells vaguely...something. The swimming pool is rising.

“My love is drowning.”

“Well, let’s get you to dry land then,” Hulk replies promptly.

Hulk gets him. Max smiles, waving to Daniel. Daniel’s leaving anyway. Hulk drives him home, there are still lights on at the house, and a whispered conversation when he gets in the door. He loses his jeans and his jacket and he sleeps as soon as he hits dry land, his bed. There’s a bin left nearby, he throws up once during the night, his stomach doesn’t stop rolling.

He dreams of blue blue water, brown eyes, laughter, Daniel’s hands on his skin, his mouth, his knot.

Max wakes to Lando and Alex bracheting him. A blanket’s thrown over him that smells like Charles and Pierre. He must have left his door open. His mouth feels like sand and his head hurts so much, he whimpers.

Where has he been?

Then it all crashes into him, a literal car crash of memories - Daniel’s leaving party, drinking at the bar, too many cocktails, oh fuck, Daniel smiling at him, they fucked and….they  **fucked** .

Max freezes, then his stomach rolls violently again, and he’s heaving over the side of the bed into the bin. Alex moves out of the way immediately, and rubs Max’s back, smelling of pack and sympathy. He’s the one that passes Max a glass of water to clean out his mouth and get rid of the sand. 

Lando’s awake now too, snuggled up to Max’s shoulder, sleepy and sympathetic, beaming love. Neither of them say he has to get up. Lewis taps on the doorframe, the door is wide open.

“No work today, pup. Breakfast is ready when you’re up for it.”

His expression is so compassionate. Max’s instinct is to back away immediately, claiming he’s fine, he can work. But then his mind catches up, he breathes in pack and the only home that matters. There’s no pity or disappointment here, his father’s voice doesn’t matter. Max is steeped in love and support, he doesn’t have to hold onto the pretence of fine. His shoulders drop.

But Daniel is gone.

///

Max makes it downstairs in his pyjamas, wearing a large hoodie of Alex’s with Lando’s socks. Charles is in the kitchen annoyingly bright-eyed and awake. But he hands Max a raspberry croissant and kisses his forehead, he follows it up by tickling Max’s ribs. Max nudges him hard and then swings back to press their sides together. Charles wraps an easy arm around him, patient as Max slowly breathes in and out. 

His pack can smell everything that’s happened to him during the past twenty-four hours and they don’t care. Charles is making a pot of coffee, he pours a cup fixed the way Max likes it and then properly scent-marks the omega. Yeah, that does feel better.

Max takes the coffee, nodding his thanks and nuzzling the alpha briefly. Charles nods back and slips fingers across Max’s ribs again, almost causing Max to drop his coffee. He rescues himself and flips Charles off instead. Charles laughs and pours more coffee as Max sits down, croissant in one hand, coffee in the other. 

The others trickle in, all of them scent-marking Max as they collect coffee and grab breakfast. Max eats two croissants and half a coffee before Nico sits down beside him, smelling expensive and pleasant, it settles Max at a bone-deep level. Nico rubs a hand through Max's hair, ending at his neck. He knows where Max's tension always gathers. No one smells pitying. They're all sympathetic and loving, concerned about him. He leans into the pack alpha, his whine coming out broken as Nico tucks him close, uncaring about his pricey suit wrinkling. He drops a kiss to Max's hair.

"Hulk speaks very highly of him," he tells Max.

That means something, Hulk differentiates between alphas who are good workers and alphas he'd actually trust with omegas. Max nods certain.

"Daniel is always nice."

"Was he  **nice** ?" Lando nudges, grinning.

Max can't help smiling, the memories are incredibly hot, "He was very nice."

"And he cared when he was told how drunk you were," Nico notes, like he was there. "He was very concerned."

Nico sounds like he approves, Max glances up and sees Nico's soft expression. It's not just because George has leaned close for a kiss.

"I'm glad he was nice," Nico tells Max, squeezing him gently. "Alex will do the numbers at work today.”

Max would quite like to lock himself in his office and fall into numbers until nothing else squeezes into his mind. But then he grimaces as his stomach rolls, thinking about going to work, with Daniel not there, and Nico shakes his head.

“You have 2 days off. If you need more, you’ll have it. You can do the laundry and maybe some baking and think about it all, what you want from here.”

Max closes his eyes, he likes folding laundry. He likes the way it feels against his skin and how it orders his mind. There’s likely a lot of laundry to do as well, he can’t remember who did it last week. It wasn’t him.

“I could bake a thank you for Hulk,” he suggests.

He feels Nico’s smile and Nico’s hand on his neck. Nico is pleased with him and everything feels so much better. Max is deeply glad he doesn’t fight this feeling anymore. His father is wrong.

So Max has a long shower, he regrets washing away every last scent memory of Daniel. He wishes he had something of Daniel’s to bury under his pillow and breathe in. But then he spends the rest of the morning washing clothes and hanging them up to dry and making sure Pierre hasn’t left anything in Lando and Alex’s room by mistake. Max finds Lewis on the sofa at lunchtime. He curls up next to him, eating a thick round of sandwiches, legs stretched out across the luxury cushions. Lewis’s pack alpha scent fills his nostrils.

“Our door’s open tonight,” Lewis tells him, running a hand through Max’s hair.

Max nods, he doesn’t want to sleep alone. He folds dry laundry. He makes cherry and chocolate muffins and saves a box for Hulk, clearly labelled so everyone knows what not to eat. Charles tries to eat all the leftovers of course and kisses Max on the cheek, leaving behind crumbs and chocolate.

Pierre laces his fingers with Max’s, “Thank you, for the cherry kisses.”

Max smiles as Charles kisses his omega and also tries to grab another muffin. Max uses the distraction of Pierre to rescue the box. It’s a few minutes before Charles gives chase.

Max sleeps between Lewis and Nico, George squeezed in beside him. The omegas wrap around each other, Max wears a t-shirt of Charles’s that smells of Pierre too. George doesn’t let go of him all night.

The next day isn’t very different, there’s more laundry and more baking, more cuddles with the pack, more time to think and fall. In the evening, Nico hands him a glass of water and asks,

“What do you think of him now?”

Max wishes he was wearing something of Daniel’s, he wishes he had Daniel’s smell against his skin. He wishes he was seeing Daniel daily, even at a distance. He wishes he was getting Daniel’s kisses, his touch and his knot. He wishes he wasn’t certain he wasn’t going to see Daniel again. His stomach lurches but he stays put.

“I’m in love with him.”


	2. Chapter 2

Max goes back to work within a week. Hulk checks on him everyday at lunch time and thanks him for the baking.

“We did a deep clean in the stock room,” he adds though.

Max covers his face, Hulk laughs but he doesn’t smell like he thinks Max has done anything wrong. He squeezes Max’s shoulder.

“You could do a lot worse.”

When Max isn’t falling into numbers at work, Daniel is squeezing his heart and tearing out his stomach. He stalks Daniel’s social media - there are pictures of beaches and rock climbing and dirt bikes, crowds of friends, a barbecue, his family. He looks like his mother. 

He doesn’t contact Max, he doesn’t contact anyone to ask about Max.

Max’s pack don’t try to talk him out of his feelings. They don’t say, “you never even dated him”, or “there’s so many other alphas out there”. He’s loved Daniel since Daniel made a habit out of visiting him in his office well before the bar opened each day, offering to bring him a drink (“pick your poison, if you need alcohol dealing with those numbers I don’t blame you,”). They’d chat a bit and Daniel would smile. His scent was like saltwater and storms, Max could pick it out in a crowded room. But Daniel smiled at everyone, he never lingered. Max wants someone who can.

It doesn’t stop his love. This isn’t puppy love - Max hates that phrase. People used it about George when he started dating Lewis, and when Nico returned and fell for George too. People said a lot of things about that. Max won’t bring anyone into the pack who doesn’t get it. His pack is non-negotiable.

He doesn’t sleep alone once. He wears his pack’s clothes and sticks to them at home, helping piece together material for Pierre’s quilts and cut the flowers Lando grows in the garden and now wants brought into the house. The pack keeps him close. No matter what, he has them. They want him, they stay.

It’s the beginning of the second month after Daniel’s leaving that Max realises he also hasn’t had a period in two months. Oh fuck. His stomach drops and he runs to the bathroom. His scent will be tipping off the whole house but he locks the door and grabs a pregnancy test out of the bathroom cabinet. His pulse hammers, he takes the test and stares at his phone, counting down the time.

Positive.

He takes another. Positive.

He slams a palm against the wall and barks out an ugly noise.

“Max, open the door.”

It’s Nico, he’s not using his alpha voice but Max obeys anyway. He doesn’t want to be alone or hear his father’s voice;  _ it’s all an omega’s good for and you fucked that up _ . He unlocks the door, tests clenched in a fist.

Nico’s nostrils flare and he opens his arms immediately. He doesn’t smell of pity when Max almost falls into him.

“Pup.”

Max’s responding sob sounds cracked. Nico holds him there, in the bathroom doorway. Max is vaguely aware of the others flitting close and then away again. Finally, Nico moves him to the lounge and lowers them both onto a sofa, where a blanket is draped around Max. Max eventually realises that the pack’s other omegas are packed around him, trying to comfort him. Lando nuzzles his shoulder, his eyes huge with worry and pain, George is cuddled up on Max’s other side, humming and running his fingers over Max, itching to put his increasing medical training to use but holding back. Pierre is next to George, an arm reaching to clasp Max’s arm. No one has tried taking the tests away from him. He slowly unclenches his fist, Lando gently touches him, looking at the tests and smelling of warmth and earth.

Lewis and Nico sit as close as they can without being on the sofa. Charles is crouched in front of the omega puppy pile, a hand settled on Max’s knee, and Alex is spooned up against Lando. Max drinks in their pack scent, and the deep affection, love, for him. It’s strong enough for him to rely on, it took him several years to get to that. He is beyond grateful for it now, he can't fathom facing this without them. He keens deep in his throat and there are murmuring noises in response and gentle firm touches.

Lewis speaks first, a hand tangled with Nico’s, his words careful and even, “Do you want to keep it?”

Max nods before Lewis finishes speaking. No matter how far away Daniel has gone, Max’s instinct is to keep and nurture and love. He doesn’t have Daniel but he has this pup. He already had a hand spread across his flat stomach. He...he wants to do this, him and his pack. He  **wants** this.

“Yes,” he states, because Nico and Lewis like them to verbalise if they can.

Lewis smiles broadly and warmly, Nico’s expression matching. They are both so happy, it’s a feeling multiplied by the pack that surrounds Max. He nuzzles into Lando who croons and nuzzles back.

“We’re gonna have a pup,” he says excitedly to Max, squeezing his arm.

Max smiles back, yes, it will be the pup’s pack. But Nico adds, “We will need to tell Daniel, you have until the six month mark at the latest.”

Right. Max and Daniel being unmated limits the rights Daniel has to the pup but he has to be informed no matter what. Then they can start to work on access rights. Max’s stomach curdles but he nods again. A jarring horrifying thought crosses his mind though.

“He could think it’s the only reason it, we, happened - because I wanted a pup.”

Nico makes a soothing sound, leaving his seat to sit next to Charles and cup Max’s face. His cool familiar hand is a calming relief.

“It would be very hard to prove. There were witnesses to how drunk you were and to how you have never spoken of any desperate desire to breed.”

The logic helps steady Max, yes. But he doesn’t want Daniel thinking for a moment that’s all Max wanted from him. He doesn’t want to hurt Daniel.

“You are still taking your pill?” Nico asks now, with a slight frown, hand dropping to Max’s shoulder.

Max frowns now too, “Yes, definitely. I was then too.”

Nico nods to Lando who quickly goes to the bathroom and brings back a couple of familiar amber bottles, his eyebrows shoved low.

“One of these is out of date, Max.”

Max’s insides jolt and oh fuck, what? He thought he threw that bottle away. How did he not notice? But Lando hands him the bottle and yeah, there’s Max’s name on the label and there’s the wrong date. Max is completely shocked, what?!

“It’s clearly an honest mistake,” Lewis says soothingly, taking Lando’s place on the sofa beside Max, curling an arm around him, Max leans into the pack alpha. “You’re not the first here to take a dud pill and not see it.”

Lando, now sitting on Alex’s lap, waves, “Twice.”

Alex shakes his head fondly, “Do me a favour and check your med labels tonight.”

Max had been preoccupied thinking about Daniel leaving and mornings aren’t his best times anyway but he’s never taken an out-of-date pill and not noticed before. It’s mortifying. George and Lewis both hold him and the pack stays close all night. They all end up in the master bedroom, the bed just about big enough to take them all. Everyone is careful not to crush Max, they all sleep with a hand on him though. Max sleeps without dreams, he is very grateful.

The pack sticks even nearer after that, there's always one of them with him and he is always reaching for them. Alex wraps him in hugs and Charles firmly scent marks him on a daily basis, he's the most protective. It makes Pierre smile. There's no need for jealousy in the pack, Charles is showing what a good alpha and pack member he is. Pierre scent-marks Max too. 

There’s fierce competition but Lewis goes with Max to his first doctor’s appointment, to confirm the pregnancy. Max gives Daniel’s name as the father and states that the alpha is away currently and that he doesn’t know when Daniel will be back but that the alpha will be informed. Max’s voice shakes but he doesn’t pause once.

Lewis buys him a new baking book and a couple of thick soft shawls that Max loves immediately.

“We’re really proud of you,” Lewis tells him, as they drink hot chocolate at a cafe after shopping. 

Max’s smile is small and pleased, even now he is still getting used to alpha praise, praise that’s given for no reason but to praise him. Lewis and Nico never say anything they don’t mean. They care deeply for everyone in their pack and take the nurturing side of their leadership role as seriously as the protective one. It's the sort of atmosphere that Max wants for his pup. His hand strays to his stomach. He has been to a doctor, this is a reality now.

His stomach twists uncomfortably and he frowns. Lewis touches his hand, waiting for Max to speak. Max knows Lewis will wait him out as well. He sighs.

“I’ll have to tell Daniel.”

Lewis nods, squeezing Max’s hand, “You think he'll be angry?"

Max shrugs, he won’t be surprised if Daniel is angry. He doesn’t know Daniel as much as he wants to, but he knows Daniel is a kind and friendly alpha, one that no one’s complained about at work. He’s been supportive when one of the unmated omega bar staff got pregnant and had to take time off, he didn’t look at her like she’d done anything wrong. But,  **but** …

“It’s not just that,” he murmurs, the want and love he feels for Daniel still strong, stirring powerfully. “There’s so much to think about. I don’t want to trap him, I don’t want him to hate me or the pup.”

_ I don’t want him to stay away.  _ But Max is sure he will, or that Daniel will come back only briefly, to meet the pup and that’s it. Daniel’s really enjoying Australia, a pup would cramp his exuberant style. On Instagram, he has his arms around many different people and they all look happy with him. Lewis rumbles a deep comforting noise and Max feels the worry in his body even out, responding to one of his pack alphas. His pack will protect him, his pack won’t leave.

“You’ve got to give him time,” Lewis warns. “You’re dropping a bomb on him. First reactions aren’t the only ones that matter.”

Max wraps one of the shawls around his own shoulders. He loves how soft they are, he wants soft things right now. Lewis smiles gently and offers his arm as they leave to go home. Max tucks his arm into the crook of Lewis’s and walks pressed to Lewis’s side

Later on at home, George wants to know everything about the appointment. He’s in the second year of his medical degree and hasn’t wanted to focus on maternity care before but Max knows the omega has been researching and asking his lecturers for tips and help. It helps Max feel secure as he tries to think about the future. The more information they have, the better.

Still, he wraps one of the shawls around George and says, “Don’t forget you have to study other specialites for class too.”

George nudges closer, nuzzling up against Max. He smells of both his alphas. Max breathes him in, the happiness that rings through his friend is so good. He presses nearer and they murmur wordlessly together for a moment. 

“I don’t know what I want to specialise in yet,” George reminds him. “So this could help, seeing if I click with it or not.”

Max stays near George all evening, helping him study for the test he has coming up. He's so distracted he doesn't check Daniel's Instagram until the next morning after breakfast. Then he drops his phone.

Daniel's latest post is him taking what he describes as a last Perth bike ride. Because he's cutting his visit home short and coming back to the UK, where something important is waiting for him.

Max leaves the room to throw up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and the kudos! I can't tell you how much it means as I look at this series.  
> Please keep feeding the author :)


	3. Chapter 3

Lewis, Nico and Max sit down together to form a plan of attack. The alphas are so calm and strong, giving off waves of loving support and determination. Max sags against Nico who wraps an easy comforting arm around him.

“The sooner you tell him, the better,” Nico states. “The longer you leave it, the harder it’ll be.”

He exchanges a complicated look with Lewis, and Max knows they’re thinking about when Nico returned to Lewis (mated to George by then) years after their very nasty break up. Max remembers that time well, it was delicate and complicated until Nico and George fell in love too.

Max takes a deep breath, one hand on his belly. “I want him to know.”

Because he still loves Daniel, he still dreams about the alpha, and not just about his knot. He dreams about Daniel’s smile when he’d poke his head into Max’s office and check Max was okay for water and if he maybe wanted some bar snacks.

Nico squeezes him gently, “So you’ll tell him. Make a date now.”

“I don’t have his number though.”

And it isn’t something Max wants to do via Instagram. Lewis shrugs lightly, “Ask Hulk for it, or ask him to ask Daniel.”

Max makes a face, he’s not a child and this feels too much like passing notes in class. Lewis chuckles and cups a hand to Max’s neck, warm and affectionate.

“You’ll probably want to lay off the scent blockers when he’s back, your scent’ll prove you’re not lying to him.”

“Then I will work from home,” Max decides.

Even if he does have a private office at work, he doesn’t want to chance anything and he doesn’t want anyone but Hulk knowing about the pregnancy. Hulk has been great and supportive, pleased for Max after hearing the news and telling him the job at the bar will always be his. Max messages him to ask about working from home because he’s going off scent blockers and to pass on a request for Daniel’s number, then buries himself in laundry folding. Charles is missing socks again, he’s terrible. Max looks down to check, no, he’s not wearing any of Charles’s socks today. He’s wearing Lewis’s, along with Alex’s t-shirt.

Hulk messages back a couple of hours later to easily agree to the home working plan, followed by  _ Daniel says you already have his number. _

__

Max frowns and stares at his phone. No, he’d remember if Daniel had given him his number. Still, Max thumbs through his contact list, looking under D and R. Nothing. He looks through the whole list next, and pauses when he gets to H. There’s a number saved under Honey Badger. His insides do something complex that makes him reach for his belly again.

Daniel had been drinking too, there’d been a lot of Honey Badger shouts that night. It’d probably made sense to him at the time. And fuck, all this time he’s been thinking Max has his number and has chosen not to call. Max tries to take deep breaths. It’ll be easier to message right now, while Daniel isn’t in the same city or even in the same country.

_ When you’re back, we need to talk. It’s very important. _

__

There, simple and to the point. Max goes back to his laundry and thinks about baking fruit flapjacks for Hulk. He’s in the kitchen looking through the cupboards when his phone buzzes.

_ Absolutely. It’s good to hear from you. _

__

Max winces, but in his defence, he hadn’t known to search by nickname.

_ I only found out today I have your number. _

__

_ I told you I was giving you my number and you should keep in touch. _

__

_ You have underestimated how drunk I was. _

__

_ Do you remember what happened? _

__

Max hastens to reply. He doesn’t want Daniel thinking there was anything but consent that night.

_ I remember you fucking me, I remember wanting it. _

__

Ironically  **this** would be easier if Daniel was here and able to smell Max’s honesty. There’s a pause before Daniel responds.

_ You’re sure? _

__

_ I swear on my pack. Ask Hulk how serious that is. _

__

There’s another pause.  _ Okay.  _ Another pause then.  _ It’s really good to hear from you, Max. _

__

Max licks his dry lips, free hand dropping to his belly, all of him aching with how good it is to be talking with Daniel again, even like this. Daniel isn’t dismissing what happened between them, he wants to talk to Max.

_ It’s good to hear from you too, Daniel. Please let me know when you are able to talk in person. _

__

_ I’m really looking forward to it. _

__

///

They text a little now, a few times a week. Daniel is due back within the month and his Instagram is full of goodbye photos that get a bunch of good luck comments splattered with emojis. Max feels hope followed by crushing certainty that Daniel will go straight back to Australia after talking to him.

His pack circles closely. Charles offers to make sure Daniel is properly sorry for how much Max has been hurting, his eyes hard and bright and Pierre doesn’t try to temper his violence which means Charles speaks for both of them. Max shakes his head, touched by the offer as he curls up with the mated pair in their bed, ready to sleep.

“I need to talk to him first,” he points out.

“Violence after,” Charles agrees, toes nudging Max’s knee until Max kicks him in the shins but doesn’t disagree.

He sinks into the protective love of his pack. Alex gives amazing foot massages and Lando plays endless Call of Duty with him, pushing him as much as he always does. George starts to go with him to his midwife appointments, explaining the training he’s doing. Because he’s a young omega, he gets patronised and indulged and Max bristles on his behalf but George plays the eager student and really is eager to learn, making sure he has copies of all of Max’s notes and that Max understands what’s happening so any alpha he deals with on the medical side can’t act like Max doesn’t know what’s going on.

It seems like no time at all until he gets a message from Daniel one morning,  _ I’m on your time. Where do you want to meet? _

__

Daniel isn’t assuming he’s allowed on pack territory. Heart racing, Max strokes his thumb across the screen. He wants this, he’s sure he can’t have this, even though, right after they’d fucked, Daniel was trying to make plans to talk to him again.

_ Do you know Mandel’s Park? _

__

_ We could meet by the table tennis tables, sure. _

__

Max fills up a water bottle, mind spinning. He doesn’t notice the bottle’s full and overflowing until Alex turns off the tap. Max folds in close, Alex nuzzling his temple and rumbling a comforting noise that Max drinks in. He doesn’t have to move anywhere yet, they haven’t set a meeting time.

“Lando and I can come with you,” Alex suggests after reading Max’s offered phone. “We’ll be in sight the whole time.”

And they’ll listen in. Max nods, “Thank you.”

Alex kisses his temple and hugs him, “I don’t want him making your scent any worse.”

Yeah, Max really doesn’t want that either. He finally responds to Daniel,  _ See you at 3pm. _


	4. Chapter 4

Max hopes Daniel’s not completely jetlagged. He doesn’t want to have this conversation more than once. It’s a great confusion for Max – he wants Daniel, he doesn’t want to give up his pack, he wants Daniel to want him and not just the pup, he’s sure Daniel won’t want any of it.

Max is wearing one of Charles’s jackets and jeans that belong to Pierre. The coat is Nico’s. It all helps keep him calm. Lando holds his hand the whole way there, stroking his knuckles, as Alex drives. Lando’s looking fierce, it’s on Max’s behalf and Max feels stronger in response. No matter what happens today, he’s got the best back up.

Lando and Alex flank him as they all walk into the park. Max’s phone lights up with messages in the pack group chat. They all wish him luck and tell him to leave the moment he feels uncomfortable. Charles offers to slash the tyres of Daniel’s car or bike or whatever, that’s followed by Nico and Lewis ordering him not to. They have to hear how the meeting goes first.

_ Thank you all. _

__

It doesn’t take long to find Daniel. He’s sat on a bench, gazing around, tense and nervous. Max hasn’t ever seen Daniel like that before. But Daniel also looks amazing, wearing a soft-looking t-shirt, jeans and trainers with bright orange laces that match some of colouring in his cap. His gaze snaps round to Max, watching closely as Max approaches. Lando and Alex break away before Max reaches Daniel’s bench. They firmly scent-mark Max first, hug him and hold him close. It’s a message to Daniel as much as a comfort to Max.

Once they’ve stepped away to a bench of their own, far enough away to look like they’re allowing privacy, Max meets Daniel’s gaze and makes an effort to only take shallow breaths. His insides are rioting because Daniel is really here, wanting to see Max. But Max needs to focus.

“I have pack with me. We’ll be in their sight the whole time and you won’t touch me unless I give permission.”

Daniel looks startled and worried, “Of course, why would I-?”

“When you breathe in my scent, you’ll know,” Max cuts in firmly, fingers clenching. “I need you to know it was not planned, nothing about that night was a trap.”

Daniel looks completely confused and takes a deep breath. His expression slackens immediately, eyes widening and mouth gaping. Max takes a deeper breath now – Daniel smells of shock, amazement and awe. There’s no anger yet. Daniel stares and stares, hands half lifting like he wants to touch Max. Max tenses and Daniel’s expression gets more animated.

“Please, I…I won’t touch you, I swear, not unless you say so.”

His scent’s got lots of want in now too as Max carefully sits down, pointedly making sure there’s space between them. Daniel’s gaze roves Max, probably hungry for more information, incredulous and amazed. Max clears his throat and glances at Alex and Lando who both look encouragingly.

“I only found out a couple of months back. Your name is on record as the father, there was no one before for at least seven months and there’s been no one since.”

He looks intently at Daniel, to see if he’s believed, and Daniel nods, eyes bright, “No, I believe you.  **Max** , you’re having our pup.”

Something in Max relaxes at the phrasing; Daniel isn’t distancing or making a sole claim. There’s a quiet joy brewing in his scent, like sunlight on water. It’s beautiful.

“Thank you, for telling me,” Daniel says quietly. “Honestly, there’s no one else I’d want this with.”

It’s Max’s turn to gape, he takes another deep breath – Daniel isn’t lying. Well, he believes what he’s saying. That’s, that’s not in the realm of what Max thought was possible. He hoped for cordial. Daniel’s expression goes tender and he gestures to ask if he can move closer. At Max’s mute nod, he scoots close enough for their sides to touch but that’s it. It still makes Max’s throat dry and his fingers twitch. But he needs more than this.

“Why?” he manages to croak out.

“Max, I’ve been thinking about you every day since I left. It got so bad, my Mum sent me back here.”

What? Max’s eyebrows shoot up and Daniel laughs, unselfconscious. “Yeah, apparently it was too much for everyone, my pining. Mum was really mad about how things got left between us and said I owed you an explanation and a revelation so.”

“You talked to your mum about me?”

Daniel’s expression gets even more tender, “Of course I did. I’m pretty crazy about you, Max.”

Max breathes in deeply again – truth. He presses his knee more firmly against Daniel’s, “How crazy?”

Daniel’s scent gets that thunderstorm tinge that Max has missed so much and his knee presses back against Max’s. He doesn’t try to get any closer though, he’s very respectful considering all he’s been told.

“Crazy enough to come back three months early because I missed you so much. Crazy enough that my Mum’s written a very epic letter to your pack alphas that I need to pass on.”

Max shakes his head slightly, dazed. This doesn’t happen to him; alphas don’t want to stay. But Daniel believes every word he’s saying and that drowns out everything else.

“How long have you been feeling crazy about me?” Max asks quietly.

Daniel grins, “Since probably the first month I worked at Parc Ferme. Hulk was really clear about how protective your pack are though and how you’re not the kind of omega who’s gonna sneak out at night to piss off his pack alphas.”

“You could have talked to me outside work.”

“I didn’t think you or your pack would want me following you home but yeah, absolutely, I could have asked you out for a drink or something. I fucking wanted to. I honestly couldn’t tell if you were interested until the party, the way you were looking at me then. Your scent blockers really threw me off.”

Max flushes but Daniel touches his arm immediately, “Hey, that’s not…I’m sure you’ve got a good reason for it and I hope you’ll tell me whenever. I’m not laying blame, I promise.”

Max nods a little, still thinking about if Daniel had smelled his want before, maybe this would have happened sooner. Or maybe not, maybe Daniel would have fucked him and then backed off once he realised he didn’t want Max for more than that. Max frowns and looks at Daniel intently.

“Would you be saying this, if I wasn’t carrying our pup?”

Daniel looks like he wants to say a lot to that, then he very carefully reaches for Max’s hand. At Max’s nod, he presses Max’s palm to his chest so Max can feel his heartbeat. Max’s mouth dries; it’s a strangely intimate moment. Daniel is very warm, Max’s fingers move slightly.

“I swear, Max, I really have been crazy about you for months. I’d be saying this even if you weren’t pregnant. It’s why I’m here.”

Max takes several deep breaths. His world feels like it’s moving so quickly now. Daniel is here, and he wants Max. Max can smell that. He doesn’t move his hand away.

“What do you want?”

Daniel takes a deep breath, leaning towards Max but not pushing. He’s obviously holding himself back, “I would really like to spend more time with you, outside of work. I wanna get to know your pack because they’re clearly super important to you. I hope at some point you’ll want to become my mate.”

Max’s breathing stutters then, because alphas have talked about mating with him before, usually as a way to get their knot in him. But he can tell how much Daniel means it and Max is leaning towards Daniel now because God, this alpha, the one he has wanted for so long, really wants to stay. Really.

“Not because of the pup?”

“Not because of the pup.”

Max keeps leaning and Daniel wraps an arm around him, holding him close as Max tucks his face against Daniel’s neck and breathes in deeply. There’s the thick scent of storms and saltwater, Max croons happily, especially when he feels Daniel nose his face and gently scent-mark him. He’s not trying to overwhelm Max’s pack scent. Max grips Daniel’s t-shirt, sighing at the comforting noises the alpha’s making. His alpha. Max purrs and then starts a little. He hasn’t ever purred for an alpha before.

“Sweetheart,” Daniel says warmly, fingers carding through Max’s hair.

All Max can do is rub his face against Daniel’s neck and then take hold of Daniel’s free hand to pull it down to his stomach. He feels Daniel’s sharp intake of breath.

“There’s no sign yet,” Max tells him. “I haven’t had any scans, you could come to them?”

“Fuck, yes,” Daniel swears eagerly. “I don’t want to miss anything, seriously.”

Max presses his face against Daniel’s neck again and shudders because his eyes are stinging with tears. Daniel doesn’t just want to stay, he wants to be part of this, Max and the pup. Daniel strokes Max’s back and rumbles soothing noises. Max’s tears fall. Daniel doesn’t smell pitying or annoyed, he smells worried and loving.

“I think your pack wants to get involved,” Daniel says quietly.

Oh. Max turns his head sharply, Alex is standing now, looking concerned, a hand on Lando’s shoulder to keep him there. Max blinks away the last tears and bites out to Daniel,

“I won’t give up my pack.”

“I wouldn’t ask you-.”

“You say that, alphas always say that. Then they meet the pack and act like they need to be in charge, or they don’t like one of the pack alphas, or they think they should get to touch and hold every pack omega without asking first.”

“That sounds fucking terrible,” replies Daniel, meaning it, his scent acid to match.

Max twists so he can look at Daniel properly, “They’re my family.”

He needs Daniel to understand how important that is. Daniel looks at him for a careful moment, then nods slowly, “Will you tell me about them?”

Max pulls his phone out, scrolling to his photo gallery. Dan’s arm settles around him again and after a moment, Max leans into him. It shouldn’t feel this easy and good. But Dan is leaking only awed happiness and love. Max drinks it in.

“The pack has two alphas, here, Nico and Lewis.”

Daniel nods at the photo, “Hulk said. That really works?”

He doesn’t sound disbelieving, more curious. Max tries not to bristle too much, “Very well. They were together as teenagers but it was too difficult when they grew up and both presented as alphas so Nico left.”

Daniel looks understanding, “I fought heaps with my dad. He says it happens when alphas reach their majority.”

“You still fight now?”

“Nah, we’re all really close. They can’t wait to meet you.”

Max lets that sink in; a close family that wants to meet him. Daniel doesn’t ask about Max’s family, maybe Hulk warned him not to. Max is grateful anyway. He scrolls to another photo.

“Lewis met George, their omega. George knew us from college and he and Lewis were mates by the time Nico came back to see Lewis again.”

Daniel winces, “But it worked out?”

Max shows him a photo of the three of them together, obviously happy and in love, “Not right away.”

He doesn’t reveal any more, it’s not his story to tell and not everyone believes it’s possible. But Daniel nods and studies the photo.

“So you joined the pack because of George?”

“Mmm, before Nico joined. We all started spending time at Lewis’s house. Now we have a bigger one and Lewis and Nico like looking after us. We were a pack before we realised it, really. This is Charles and Pierre. Charles will probably try to kill you.”

Daniel doesn’t laugh, he looks rueful even as he smiles at the photo of Charles and Pierre, “I’d be the same if an alpha messed with Michelle, she’s my sister.”

“They mated just after the pack became official. And Alex and Lando a couple of years after that.”

Max tilts his head to Alex now to encourage him over. Lando doesn’t need any more encouragement, he dashes over to cuddle at Max’s free side, flashing distrustful eyes at Daniel and snapping,

“You made him cry!”

He’d probably bare his teeth if Alex wasn’t there, coolly observing from behind Lando, running a calming hand through Lando’s hair. Alex looks at Daniel, two alphas weighing each other up. Daniel doesn’t try to posture and dominate; he lets Alex look and doesn’t let go of Max or drop his gaze. Alex nods once.

“You’re sure you’re okay, Max?” he asks.

He runs a hand over the back of Max’s neck and Max presses into the pack touch. Max can see Daniel watching, watching and not frowning. He smells curious again, like he’s weighing this up. Max is still waiting for this all to disappear but Daniel squeezes him gently and stays.

“I’m okay,” Max says and makes a proper introduction. “Daniel, this is Alex and his mate Lando, they’re part of my pack. This is Daniel.”

He doesn’t know how to describe Daniel completely yet so he leaves it at that and Daniel nuzzles him gently. It makes Max purr again and Lando looks at him with a soft smile before turning a hard gaze back to Daniel.

“You’re not going to make him cry again.”

Daniel doesn’t look amused at being threatened by an omega, he nods seriously, “I don’t want him to cry again.”

Lando nods back, “And you’re not going to take off with our pup after the birth.”

If Daniel’s startled at the pup being referred to as the pack’s, he doesn’t show it, visibly or in his scent. “Absolutely not.”

Lando looks at him dangerously, “You’re not going to make Max leave the pack.”

Daniel shakes his head, and Max presses closer. The thought of leaving the pack makes Max feel sick and breathless. Daniel looks at him and still doesn’t ask. Max is sure the questions are coming though. Daniel runs his fingers down Max’s cheek, chest rumbling with a soothing sound.

“I really want to meet the rest of your pack.”


	5. Chapter 5

Daniel and Max get the backseat to themselves. Daniel holds his hand tight and Max presses against Daniel’s side, breathing him in. Daniel nuzzles him and presses just as close. Max is aware of Lando and Alex watching them in the mirror but not commenting. Max knows the rest of the pack will have a lot to say.

Sure enough, at the house, everyone is waiting for them. Daniel keeps hold of Max’s hand and holds the gaze of everyone in the front room as they all stare. Nico and Lewis are the first to approach of course, neither of them look angry but their expressions are careful.

“Max.”

Max makes the formal introductions, “Daniel, these are my pack alphas, Nico and Lewis. This is Daniel.”

They don’t shake hands of course but they nod at each other and Daniel digs his phone out of his pocket, “Thanks for letting me come here. My mum, she leads my family’s pack, she wrote a letter for you both.”

Nico looks surprised and gratified, taking the phone from Daniel once it’s unlocked, as Lewis continues, “Sit down, so we can talk properly.”

He steps forward to hug Max first though, which Max immediately accepts, breathing in his pack alpha. Lewis is pleased for him. That brings everyone else forward for a touch and scent-mark. Daniel doesn’t smell upset, he probably knows his scent is now going to be pretty lost under the pack smell but he wraps an arm around Max as they sit together on a sofa. Max savours how close Daniel wants to be and how happy the alpha smells.

Lewis is watching them with quiet pleasure, George snuggled up at his side. Charles is looking like he wants to be on the sofa next to Max, his eyes extremely watchful but Pierre is keeping him on an armchair by sitting on him, his own expression sweet and happy for Max.

“You’re back permanently?” Lewis asks Daniel.

“I hope so, there’s a lot of paperwork first,” Daniel sighs. “Hulk’s gonna help with references and stuff but residency takes so many years.”

Lewis nods, “Maybe we can help, if this works out.”

Being part of a pack will definitely help Daniel if he applies to stay. But only if he fits with the pack, it won’t be enough that he and Max are together. He needs to fit in with everyone else. Nico hands the phone to Lewis and sits down next to him, reaching to squeeze George’s hand across Lewis’s lap as Lewis reads the letter too. Nico is smiling, amused. It’s a very good sign.

“Your mother is very honest and open,” he says. “Is she like that with all strangers?”

“Yeah, pretty much. She’ll be made up to hear about the pup,” Daniel says with a grin.

Nico nods, “Well, I am glad she sent you back here at this time.”

Max gives a small private smile because he is so hopefully glad too as Daniel replies seriously, “I don’t know how I can make up for how everything happened. Honestly, I didn’t realise how deeply attached I was until I was miles away.”

“Absence makes the heart grow fonder?” Lewis suggests, handing Daniel back his phone.

“That, and it makes me mopey,” laughs Daniel. “As you’ve just read.”

He offers Max the phone now, checking with a glance at the pack alphas that it’s okay for Max to read something not addressed to him. They nod and Max finds himself reading a very blunt letter from Max’s mother, apologising for her son disappearing right after knotting a member of their pack when it was obviously more than just a good time for her son. She hopes the omega feels something towards the same way as Daniel, even though his timing was appalling. She’s sending Daniel back with a high recommendation – his loyalty is second to none and there’s no one better to lift a pack’s mood. She hopes he’ll be a good match for the omega he’s mad about. If not, the alphas have her blessing to kick his ass back to Australia.

Max laughs quietly in wonder, handing the phone back, “She’s amazing.”

“Mmm hmm, and she’s the omega. She and Dad run the pack together but Mum’s basically in charge.”

There’s some pack appreciation for that – Daniel coming from a family where omegas are respected highly enough to lead. Max wants to purr again; Daniel is making a good impression.

“You’ll work back at Parc Ferme?” Lewis asks.

“Yeah, I’ve talked to Hulk. He’s happy for me to pick up where I left over.”

Nico nods, “And what do you want here? With Max and the pup?”

Daniel’s voice is steady and sure, “I want to go to every appointment I can with Max, and help with the costs as much as you guys do.”

Lewis nods this time, with a small smile. Because Daniel is assuming the pack will be as much a part of the pup’s life as him and he’s not fighting it.

“I want to be here for both of them,” Daniel concludes. “Every day, if possible.”

Max croons a little brokenly at that, he’s determined not to cry again and Daniel kisses the top of his head, making noises that are definitely soothing. Daniel wants to stay. Max still can’t entirely believe that – he has his pack and Daniel wants to stay. Max’s grip on Daniel tightens and Daniel kisses him again. He smells of affection and want.

“Where’re you staying? Because we have room here.”

Daniel and Max are both astonished at Lewis’s words. Nico and Lewis are serious and pleased though and George is winking at him, he definitely knew this was coming. Charles and Lando growl with displeasure but their mates hold them back and both Nico and Lewis make warning noises.

“If you want to be part of the pup’s life every day, you should be here every day,” Nico spells out. “If you are open to being part of this pack?”

“Yes…absolutely. You guys are the most important people to Max, I want to be part of that.”

Max wants to kiss him so badly, he settles for pressing close again and smelling how affectionate Dan is feeling. Dan murmurs wordless comfort, then,

“I want to be here, Max.”

Max breathes that in. It’s not just about the pup, Daniel wants to be here for him also. Max can feel the others approaching again and Daniel easily letting them. He opens his eyes to see Daniel accepting brief touches from some of the pack, even from the two pack alphas that he bows his head to deeply. George is talking to Daniel about the medical notes he has on Max and with Max’s permission, he’ll go over them with Daniel so he’s totally up to date. Pierre asks about the rest of Daniel’s family. The pack and Daniel are getting to know each other. Lando cuddles up at Max’s other side, Charles and Alex joining him.

///

They all have dinner together after that. Daniel sits by Max and is impressed with Max’s baking, which makes Max preen a bit. Then after dinner, after Daniel calls the hotel he’s staying in to say he’s cancelling his booking and taking his belongings tonight, Max shyly shows Daniel his bedroom.

Daniel breathes in happily, he seems to love the thick scent of Max there. Max loves seeing that, his side touches Daniel’s and Daniel wraps his arms around Max’s waist, his chin resting on the omega’s shoulder. Max wants to stay like that forever, but it’s been a long emotional day and without a word, Daniel leads him to the bed, admiring the quilt.

“Is this homemade?”

Max nods, lying down on the familiar pattern. He knows every stitch was made with love, “Pierre made all the pack’s quilts.”

Daniel whistles his admiration and when Max nods, lies down next to him, curling his arms around him. “And you bake.”

“I wasn’t allowed to learn any omega crafts growing up but the pack helped me find what I enjoy. It helps a lot.”

He can’t say anymore. It hurts enough to say it and think of his father. The pack will answer if Daniel asks, Max hopes he does. 

“I’m glad, sweetheart,” Daniel murmurs.

“Laundry too,” Max offers quietly. “I like folding it.”

“I’m guessing you don’t want any help with that?”

It’s like Daniel’s trying to work out his spot here, Max hopes this means Daniel knows he can’t just be Max’s mate and the pup’s father here. The alphas have roles in the pack just like the omegas do. He nods.

“But I’d like you to be there when I’m folding it.”

Daniel’s smile widens and his scent gets richer with love. It’s more unspoken but then he gets close, his gaze dropping to Max’s mouth, and waits until Max nods shakily. He kisses Max immediately and Max gasps into his mouth. It’s slower and sweeter than their first frantic coupling. Daniel isn’t rushing anything, he’s acting like he’s enjoying just holding and kissing Max. Like he’s wanted this for a long time. Max keens into the kiss and feels such a flood of want and love, pressing his body against Daniel’s.

Daniel groans and holds him close, “Sweetheart.”

They stay like that for ages, just kissing and holding each other. Max doesn’t want it to end, it’s so perfect and loving, like a dream. There’s pack noise outside the room though, something getting thrown and landing very loudly nearby. The kiss stutters in response, Max and Daniel smile at each other. They’re both breathless, Max realises, it’s not just him. He swallows and nuzzles Daniel, feeling Daniel’s smile widen. Right, they both want this, Max wants to keen again.

“We’ve closed our door, no one will come in,” he manages.

Daniel cocks his head like he’s listening and nods with a chuckle, “Nico’s just said. Pack house rule, if you don’t want company, shut the door?”

“For sleeping,” Max is quick to explain. “We don’t sleep alone.”

Daniel nods his understanding and goes back to kissing Max, murmuring between kisses, “That sounds like home when I was a kid. I’d wake up with Michelle curled at my hip every night until high school.”

That’s Daniel’s sister, right. Words all disappear then, Max’s gratitude vivid at Daniel’s easy understanding and acceptance of the pack’s workings. Max knows it won’t all be simple. The moment feels monumental though.

Daniel kisses him and then tugs gently at the bottom of Max’s t-shirt, his hand ghosting over Max’s stomach. Oh, right, of course. Max nods and watches as Daniel pushes the shirt up, his hands focusing on Max’s stomach. He kisses the skin there, his expression awed and beautiful. It’s the same when he looks up at Max.

Max’s heart feels like it’s thumping loud enough for the whole street to heart, his scent thick with enough love to blanket it. He holds Daniel’s hand to his stomach. He can hear Lando, Alex and George playing FIFA, Charles and Pierre kissing, Nico talking to Hulk on the phone, Lewis listening to music, holding Nico’s hand.

“I’ve got to go get my stuff,” Daniel warns quietly, kissing Max’s mouth. “They’re not gonna hand over my suitcase to anyone else.”

It’s logical but Max holds Daniel tight, panic sudden in his gut because the last time Daniel left him, it was months before they saw each other again. Daniel kisses him for a long moment, thumbing Max’s clavicle, smelling of love and comfort and a strange giddiness.

“I swear I’ll come back,” Daniel tells him.

Max really doesn’t want him to leave, especially when Daniel kisses his belly. But he watches Daniel get dressed and sees and smells how much Daniel also doesn’t want to leave. Daniel kisses him again, firm and promising, then Max’s neck like he’s marking a spot for later, before heading out, explaining to Nico and Lewis where he’s going. They send Charles with him, just in case.

Pierre comes into Max’s room as Max is pulling on pyjamas. He’s not in the mood for anything else. Pierre curls up beside him.

“He liked the quilt,” Max tells him.

“I heard,” Pierre nuzzles him. “He’s doing a lot right.”

Max’s phone buzzes – Charles says they’re definitely heading for the hotel. There’s still worry in Max’s chest, it grows every minute Daniel’s away. Nico and Lewis come in to talk to him quietly and evenly, holding his hands. George lies down with Max and Pierre, nuzzling Max in silent understanding.

By the time Daniel does return, most of the pack is on Max’s bed. Charles goes to cuddle up with his mate and Daniel smiles softly, affection and amusement twining in his scent. Max’s worry melts away and he needs Daniel close right now. The others are already shifting to make space for him. Daniel doesn’t smell annoyed that he won’t get Max to himself again for a while. He toes off his shoes and sheds his hoodie and jeans unselfconsciously. His skin is cool from the car’s air conditioning and he immediately kisses Max’s neck and mouth, not smelling bothered by the pack seeing. He smells of some of the relief Max feels.

“I’m here.”

The pack doesn’t say anything. Pierre brushes a hand to Daniel’s shoulder. Max takes a deep breath and makes a happy noise, as Daniel rumbles. They’re all still there in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's the end of this story, but there's about 3 more to come in this series.  
> Thanks to everyone for their kudos and comments, I can't tell you how much they've inspired me!


End file.
